


Practice Makes Perfect

by ImagineGladions



Series: Kenma Wants A Switch [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bokuto thinks it's hilarious tho, Fluff, Kenma is a suggestive little shit and it's driving Kuroo nuts, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Kurooooooo just can't anymore, Lifeguard!Akaashi, Lifeguard!Kenma, Lifeguard!Lev, M/M, Volleyball, bamf kozume kenma, oya oya oya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: “Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I think I’ve fallen for you.”What kind of dumbass would introduce himself like that? Oh, right. This fucking idiot. Kuroo wanted to curl up into a ball and drown himself.





	Practice Makes Perfect

“Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I think I’ve fallen for you.”

What kind of dumbass would introduce himself like that? Oh, right. This fucking idiot. Kuroo wanted to curl up into a ball and drown himself.

The cute lifeguard just ducks his head and laughs softly. Kuroo doesn’t know if he wants to bang his head against a wall and die or praise every deity to ever exist because the blonde is so goddamn cute it’s unfair.

“Kozume Kenma.” A smaller hand reaches out to shake Kuroo’s.

At this distance he could see a smear of white sunscreen between the bridge of his nose and his cheek. Before Kuroo could stop himself, he’s reaching up with his free hand to brush away the damp blonde-brown strands to wipe at it with his thumb.

“Ah, sorry, you had sunscreen.” He jumped back, Kozume’s hand still holding onto his.

Kozume blinked at him and tilted his head in confusion. It’s so cute, Kuroo almost doesn’t catch what he’s saying. “Is there any more of it?” He rubbed irritably at his face and Kuroo’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest.

Kuroo remembers how to make words out of sounds eventually. “Uh no- no, you’re fine.”

Was his life a romcom? He’s pretty sure he’s never felt this flustered in his  _ life _ .

Kozume, much to Kuroo’s relief, doesn’t make much of a fuss about it and merely pulls away to get out of the pool ignoring how Kuroo followed him like a lost puppy.

“You okay, bro?” Bokuto approached with a measure of care, unsure if Kuroo actually hurt himself in the fall.

Kuroo slammed his palm against Bokuto’s back in an effort to release the feelings shaking his entire frame. “I think I just had a moment.” He muttered, eyes straying to where Akaashi was asking Kozume how Kuroo was.

Bokuto only laughs because it’s the same thing he did after he first saw Akaashi at the pool. “You know, Kuroo, Akaashi said he was a setter.” He winked.

Kuroo’s head whipped around to stare at Bokuto. “You’re kidding. Don’t joke about this, bro.” He said, trying not to get his hopes up. But, surely Bokuto wouldn’t lie to him about this or about anything really.

Bokuto wasn’t looking at Kuroo. His gaze was somewhere above Kuroo’s shoulder and Kuroo knew well enough by now to know he’s watching Akaashi. “You could ask him yourself.” He grinned, raising a hand to beckon the two lifeguards closer. The rest of their team gravitated towards them in a lose semi-circle. “Akaashi, are you playing with us today?” He asked.

Akaashi wore a neutral expression but Bokuto didn’t let it phase him. Kuroo finds himself impressed by Bokuto’s unending enthusiasm. “Yamamoto asked.” He said and it’s an indirect yes but Bokuto smiles so wide that Kuroo forgets to be put off by Akaashi’s reluctance.

Next to Akaashi, Kozume is talking to Lev which is mostly just Lev being excited about how cool Kozume looked saving Kuroo’s life.

“Would you play with us, Kenma-san?” Lev asks and Kuroo’s half thankful for the kid’s curiosity and half annoyed that Lev got to ask before he could. “I’ll even sit in the booth in your place! Please? I want to see you set!” Lev insisted, pushing forward even as Kozume’s face scrunched up into the cutest and most ridiculous looking ‘ _ no _ ’ face to ever exist.

Akaashi leveled a look at Lev that wasn’t very different from his usual expression but radiated more of a ‘ _ back off _ ’ aura. “He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to-”

“Okay.” Kozume shrugged. “Can I watch first?”

“No problem, we’ll play a set.” Kuroo cut in before any of his team could say anything to overwhelm Kozume. Kuroo got the feeling that Kozume didn’t particularly like to play and from the situation, it looked like he was only doing it now so Akaashi could play. There was no way he’d miss this chance. He’d make it the best game Kozume’s ever played.

Kuroo raised a fist. “Cats versus Owls?”

“You’re on, Kuroo!” Bokuto bumped his fist against Kuroo’s and the team split into two teams.

The FukuroNeko team was a special case because before attending school together, Kuroo and Bokuto were captains of rival teams most of whom followed their captains up to highschool. Their team was decently sized but due to their different styles they had two strategies to center their play around; Kuroo’s schemes and Bokuto’s strong spikes. Needless to say, they were a very fluid team that adapted well to any opponent. It also meant, they had very good practice games.

For the first set, Kuroo lined up on one side of the pool along with Lev, Kai, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, and Inouka. It was a defense-heavy team and they didn’t have many strong spikers but they were very efficient at keeping the ball in the air. Without a setter, they were at a bit of a loss though.

With Akaashi setting for him, Bokuto’s team owned them completely. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto shouted loudly, raising his hands to high-ten Akaashi. “Did you see that Akaashi? Did you see?” He jumped up and down, the water making waves around him.

The lifeguard rolled his eyes but indulged Bokuto. “Yes, I did see, Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo bit his lip. He was the team’s defensive specialist and the best chance at blocking Bokuto but it wasn’t enough. Akaashi can get around a block of one. Lev and Inouka aren’t up to par yet. And while Kuroo could always rely on Kai to save the ball, they needed to improve their gameplay-

“Kuroo.”

He knew that voice, he thought as he snapped out of his thoughts. 

Kozume was removing his damp shirt and entering the water, nodding at Lev to take over lifeguard duty. Kuroo wasn’t sure how well Kozume would fit into the team but he wasn’t going to put too much pressure on him right off the bat. “Did you get a good enough look from up there?” He asked, watching as Kozume took over from where Lev was positioned on Kuroo’s right. Kuroo stood at the center of the net. 

Kozume looked him up and down, his golden gaze taking in every detail. It made shivers run up Kuroo’s spine. “I watched very closely.” 

Kuroo swears that boy should be illegal. He near chokes on his own spit and turns the aborted motion into a loud chuckle. He could hear his teammates laughing behind him. Traitors, all of them. 

“Well, I like my tosses up high in case you were wondering.” Kuroo informed.

Kozume raised a brow at him and gave him an amused half grin. “I’ll give it to you however you want.” 

Bokuto hooted from the other side of the net. “Who’s the King of Provocation again, Kuroo?” He snickered.

“Shut up, we’ll destroy you, right Kozume?” He nudged Kozume with his shoulder. It’s okay. He’s fine. This is all totally normal. He could hold it together for one game. Jeez.

Kozume’s face shifted into a blank slate and it unnerved Kuroo slightly. This must be his game face, he thinks. He somewhat gets the feeling that there’s more to Kozume than his small stature and unassuming nature. “It’s just Kenma, we’re on the same team.” He says and he’s facing Kuroo but he looks at everyone, nodding.

 

Just like that, something clicks.

The very first serve - Sarukui - just about clips the top of the net and Kai receives it in a graceful arc bringing it to  _ Kenma _ . 

Kuroo carefully maneuvers around Kenma, pushing against the water to jump into the air but immediately he’s got Bokuto and Akaashi in front of him. A glance to the side shows that Kenma’s gaze remains firmly on the ball before turning his head slightly in Kuroo’s direction.

Kuroo swings, expecting his hand to meet volleyball but it doesn’t. Instead, he lands in the water just in time to catch a spike from the other end of the pool landing with a loud splash into the water on the opposite side of the net. 

“Nice toss, salonpas.” Fukunaga raises a palm in Kenma’s direction and every single member of the FukuroNeko team turn to gape at the usually quiet sophomore. 

“Oh my God, Kuroo. He’s magical.” Bokuto exclaimed, tugging at Akaashi’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me your friend was magical on top of being a setter?” He pouted.

The rest of the match is a harrowing show of wits with Akaashi’s mastery of Fukuro’s attacks against Kenma’s strategic plays. Slowly but surely, Kenma learns to trust Fukunaga’s spike trajectory when he needs a spike that’s precise, Kai’s consistency when he needs a reliable attack and receive, and he even gets Inouka excited enough to jump for a clean back attack.

They’re at set point and it’s Neko’s turn to serve. Kai makes a clean serve and Fukuro receives it without much of a problem. Bokuto’s running up as Akaashi sets up the ball and Kenma shifts to the side to make way for Kuroo to block him.

Kuroo smirks as the ball hits the side of his hand. “One touch!” He yells.

“Tora.” Kenma calls out softly and Kuroo’s slightly shocked but not too much. Yamamoto is quick to shout out his reply. Jumping as high as he can with Konoha blocking him. Akaashi and Bokuto stay on Kuroo, having been victim to Kenma’s feints before.

Kuroo jumps, smirking when Bokuto jumps with him. Akaashi stands frozen with his jaw hanging and when Kuroo looks down the line of the net he understands.

Instead of setting, Kenma tipped the ball quietly over the net and it hits the water faster than anyone can react.

“Kenma-san, what can’t you do???” Lev calls out from the lifeguard station and the Neko team surge forward to pat Kenma’s head and give him high fives.

Kuroo can hear Bokuto muttering “You sure know how to pick ‘em, Kuroo.” before someone - probably Akaashi from the way Bokuto whines ‘ _ akaAASH _ ’ right after - smacked him on the arm. His teammates move to switch ‘courts’ with Bokuto’s teammates and Kuroo lags back so he can walk next to Kenma.

“Can you set a personal time-difference attack?” He asks.

Kuroo braces for rejection, remembering how Oikawa always said that Kuroo’s strength won’t be brought out by that kind of technique.

“We’ll need more practice.” Kenma says blandly.

Kuroo stares at him incredulously. “You’re serious?” 

“We won’t get it right away. As it is, we have one in maybe ten tries to get it right-” Kenma shrugs, clearly running through the probability of them pulling it off in his head. 

Kenma keeps talking - which is a miracle in itself - about how much practice they’ll need to perfect it but all Kuroo can think of is that Kenma says they need more practice which means there will be more moments like this, moments with Kenma practicing time difference attacks, and it makes Kuroo smile.

They’ll need more practice but it’s fine because Kenma’s going to be practicing with him.


End file.
